Chasing Tomorrow
by Hey-It's-Snowing
Summary: Emma and Regina had two perfectly normal, and seperate, lives before Emma goes to Regina for help on her pregnancy. As the days go on, Emma starts to feel the love that Regina has so callously felt since they first met. Will it be enough to keep Emma from wandering back to Hook?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Apple Smoothies

A set of fingers graze against Regina's neck. She stiffens.

"What do you want, Swan?" Regina turns around to see the blonde woman staring at her with wide eyes.

"What's happened now?" Regina says a little more softly. Emma wipes the tears from her eyes and walks toward the pouting raven-haired woman. Regina opens her arms to Emma holds her against her chest for what could've been eternity. She smells like lilacs and there's no doubt that Regina wants kiss her so badly. Emma finally gets the nerve to speak. She pulls away from the hug timidly.

"I'm pregnant." Regina's mouth opens wide and only one thought occurs to her over and over.

"Who's the father?" Regina closes her eyes, praying that this is all a joke. But she has no right to wish that because she knows that Emma doesn't love her and most likely never will.

"It's Killian. Hook. Captain Hook." Emma answers, breaking into a fresh set of sobs. Regina walks her to the patio and they sit down.

"That was a grave mistake, honey. Men like him chew you up and spit you back up again. What are you going to do about it?" Emma looks up at Regina and smiles a little, noticing how Regina hasn't offered her an apple smoothie or some sort of poisonous apple concoction.

"I think I wanna keep it. But I don't want Killian to know about the baby." Emma says thoughtfully.

"I can help you. When I was married to Snow's father I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't know what to do. I got rid of it with my own hands. I regret that choice forever." Emma blinks up at Regina and says,

"You're a good person, Regina. Do you wanna be its godmother?" Regina smiles and says,

"Yes," she pauses and humorously adds, "But aren't I already it's step-great-grandma?" Emma laughs up at Regina and puts a hand on her stomach.

"I'm 3 months in. Is it noticeable?"

"Only if you know. Have you told Snow yet?" Regina squeaks, trying to cover up her excitement that Emma is addressing her as the baby's godmother.

"No. I wish I could but she'll just give me a lecture on the power of nature and life. I can't handle that shit right now." Emma whispers. Regina can hardly register what Emma has just said but when she decodes it she lets out a laugh. And another. And a lot more.

"You think that too? Ha-Oh gosh that's why I hated her!" Regina says loudly, causing some birds nesting in a nearby tree to fly quickly away.

"You don't hate her anymore?" Emma asks softly.

"Nah. She was just a kid. She didn't know any better. But I've found two new people to hate. Cora and Hook."

"Well the feeling's mutual," Emma says with a laugh. Regina takes this chance and says,

"Emma you're a really talented person. And that's great. If you want to hide the pregnancy from everyone, you could say that you got offered a mission in Barbados for a police academy. But you'd really just be here. Living with me." Emma starts crying again and then eventually laughing at the same time.

"That's a good idea. Sure."

"And Henry will stay with your parents." Regina adds onto her previous idea.

"I think the baby's a boy. I can feel it." Emma smiles.

"Me too." Regina remarks. Emma grabs Regina's hand from under the table and squeezes it.

"Thank you." Regina leans closer to Emma until their lips meet. Emma regards how much softer Regina's lips are compared to the men she's dated... And how they taste like fresh grown apples. Regina smiles and pulls away.

"Sorry, I wasnt thinking." Regina whispers, embarassed.

"It's fine," Emma remarks smiling, "I'd better go tell my parents that im leaving for Barbados!"

"You do that!" Regina says gleefully. Emma turns around once more before leaving Regina's backyard and winks. Regina's heart practically melts at the gesture.

(THANKS FOR READING! This chapter was a bit iffy and took me a while although I thought it was okay. Leave me feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

**Chapter 2: The Doctor**

**Emma's POV**

Regina sits at the breakfast bar, her hands in her lap reading the newspaper. I feel like she's trying to distract me to what I know we are both thinking about. Yesterday's kiss. My eyes flicker to Regina's lips and I bite my lip. Regina turns around and I pull my gaze to her eyes and smile a bit.  
"Oh Emma. I didn't know you were up yet. I would've made you some tea," Regina says in a businesslike voice.  
"It's okay," I say softly, "But if I'm going to live with you for nine months, we need to talk about what happened yesterday." Regina's left eye twitches slightly but she nods.  
"I guess we do."  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know..I mean I wasn't expecting it!"  
"Regina, I know you're hiding something from me!"  
"Okay, okay. So I liked it...didn't you?" Heat creeped up my neck into my cheeks.  
"That isn't what this is about!" I yell, not convinced of what I felt myself.  
"Then what is it about?!" Regina screams so loud that after a moment of us staring at each other, someone knocks on the door. "Hide!" I scamper over to the closet as the door opens to a very prissy Sidney Glass.  
"Hi Sidney," Regina says as if greeting an old friend. "Sorry about that noise. You know, business calls." She rolls her eyes at the "business calls" and looks at me peeking through the closet door.  
"Actually, I came here to see if you wanted to go to Granny's Diner for lunch," Sidney said in his booming reporter voice of his.  
"I'll have to get back to you on that... I might be busy," Regina chirps.  
"That's fine. I just want to talk to you. It's been a while."  
"Yes, it has. I'd better get going. I've got some cookies baking."  
"Bye, Regina!" The door slams and I step out of the closet. Regina looks at me in monotone and says,  
"Have you gone to the unplanned pregnancy clinic yet?" I raise an eyebrow at her.  
"I didn't know there was one in Storybrooke..." Regina laughs.  
"Well of course. It doesn't make sense for every princess to be a good little girl."  
"Does that mean you weren't a good little princess?" I say humorously.  
"What does that matter to you?" She snaps. My eyes widen in shock and I quickly drop the subject.  
"So will you take me to this clinic?" I ask her perkily, trying not to trigger any mood swing again.  
"Of Course, Swan. It's actually right near the woods at the edge of Storybrooke." She replies. I pick up my purse and put on my coat. Regina opens the garage entryway for me and I step into it. I gaze around in wonder. She has five cars! FIVE CARS! And there are still three more spaces open. I think about how I parked my car in front of Sno-Mom's apartment.  
"You have quite a collection of cars." I say in wonder.  
"Well I collect." She replies with a laugh. Regina opens the driver's door to an Aston Martin One-77. There are only a few hundred of its kind. I sit in the passenger's side.  
"Missile-proof glass...pure leather seats and steering wheel. This car is amazing!" I say to Regina. She raises an eyebrow but presses the garage door opener and we shoot out of the garage. It feels like we're gliding across the sky... but we're on a road.  
"Don't you love it!?" Regina asks excitedly. I nod and she smiles wide. In about ten short minutes, we arrive outside of a small, cozy building with a crooked sign saying, 'Unplanned Pregnancy Clinic'. I walk inside the seemingly empty room and ring the service bell. Regina walks through the door just as a plump woman comes out of the back office and says in a bland voice,  
"Welcome to Storybrooke Unplanned Pregnancy Clinic, how may I help you?" The woman finally looks at me for the first time and gasps. "You're our savior! Oh it's such a pleasure to meet you! Finally after all you've done." I smile at her and she looks at Regina.  
"She's with me," I say before the woman can speak up.  
"Oh. Will she be coming in with you?"  
"Yes," Regina and I say in unison. I lock eyes with her and smile, knowing that I have someone I can trust. Wow did I really just say that I can trust the woman who wants to kill my parents? But I do...that's the weird part...  
"Okay come with me," The plump woman, Cosette-I note from her nametag-says. Regina and I follow her into a brightly-lit room filled with chairs and an examination table.  
"Okay I'm going to hook you up to the machine now. Change into this robe please," Cosette says and leaves me and Regina alone in the room. I start taking my shirt off and Regina turns around to face the wall. My face turns red slowly and I pull the robe over my head and step out of my skinny jeans.  
"You can turn around now," I gently say to Regina. She turns around and opens the door for Cosette.  
"Okay please lay down on the examination table and I'll hook up the machine!" Cosette chirps. After she turns everything on, she squirts some blue-clear liquid onto my stomach. I recognize the sensation from when I was carrying Henry. She then puts something that looks like an battery powered massager on my stomach and the TV monitor lights up. At first all there is is a blob of green. But then the screen comes into focus. A baby. A human baby. And it's so beautiful. I let a tear slip from my eye and look at Regina, whose eyes are teary, too. I wonder if she's infertile... After Cosette finishes the ultrasound and Regina and I go home, we curl up on the couch to watch a movie.  
"How long have you been pregnant?" she says Regina. I look down at the blanket and say,  
"Um about three months and...two days I think."  
"You're through your first trimester already. When did you find out?"  
"Three weeks after it happened," I say.  
"You didn't drink, did you?"  
"No." When I say this, Regina smiles and gives me a large hug in which I gladly accept. I breathe in her crisp Chanel No. 5 perfume and giggle.  
"It's fun having a friend, isn't it?" Regina chirps. Instead of answering her, I lean close to her, and this time, instead of keeping my eyes open, I close them and kiss her, letting the feelings overwhelm me. She runs her soft fingers through my hair and I hug her close. After she pulls away, I look at her through my hair. And I laugh. 'Cause there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be right now.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Don't You Cry

**(Hello, guys! Sorry about the length of this chapter, but it just has to be a cliffie! Please leave reviews for a quicker upload for the next chapter! I have some major writing issues. I just wanna read. xx ~nicky)**

**Chapter 3: Baby, Don't You Cry**

**Regina's POV**

Emma has been here for two weeks now, and every day her stomach gets a little bit bigger. I'm probably over exaggerating, I should hate that baby. It's half Hook's anyway. But as Emma's stomach grows, my love for her AND the baby grow too. Emma peeks her nose out of the book she was reading. The DaVinci Code.  
"Do you wanna get Chinese take-out tonight? I'm starting to have those strange pregnancy cravings," Emma says slowly. I laugh and say,  
"Yeah sure. Whatever you want, Princess Emma."  
"It's ironic how true that is..." I take Emma's hand in mine and say,  
"What are you going to do with the baby?" Emma takes in a breath through her teeth and sighs.  
"I'm not sure yet. I want to keep it, but then my parents will find out and, I just don't know yet."  
"Well, I think you should keep it," I whisper, barely even making a noise. Regina puts the book down and looks at me nodding.  
"Me too." I take the pillow she is holding and pull her onto my lap, kissing her gently. "Do you think my mom will get mad when she figures out about...what this is? And I'm not talking about the baby," She says against my lips, tickling them.  
"Yes," I say. Emma closes her eyes and puts her head on my shoulder.  
"How would I ever do it without you?" Emma asks me.  
"You would do it without me. I know you would." I say. Emma looks up and says,  
"Can we make a pie?" I let out a laugh and follow her into the kitchen, opening my mother's old cookbook. Surprisingly, it isn't just spells to make things for you. It's real cooking. I read the directions out loud to Emma,  
"**Ingredients:**  
2 Rolls of Pillsbury Pie Crust  
5 Red Apples  
⅓ cup butter/margarine  
⅛ cup sugar  
**Procedure:**  
Heat oven to 450 degrees fahrenheit  
Peel Apple skins off and cut down to slivers  
Put apples aside and mix butter/margarine with sugar.  
Mix the apples in with the butter and sugar  
Place pie crust in a tin foil covered pie pan  
Put apple mix in pie crust  
Cover top of pie with 2nd roll of Pillsbury Pie Crust  
Knead sides together  
Bake for 35 minutes or until golden-brown.  
Wow... that's a stupid recipe. Can I use just a little bit of magic?"  
"No. We're baking!" Emma says giddily. I roll my eyes but oblige and watch as Emma shuffles through my pantry, finding the ingredients. I take a large bowl out of one of the cabinets and take the ingredients from Emma.  
"Baby dontcha cry, gonna bake a pie. Gonna bake a pie with a heart in the middle," Emma sings softly, "Baby don't be blue. Gonna make for you, gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle," Emma continues on as we put the ingredients together, "Gonna be a pie from heaven above, gonna be filled with strawberry love. Baby dontcha cry, gonna bake a pie. And hold you in the middle of my heart forever." By the time Emma finishes singing, the pie is in the oven and we're staring into each others' eyes.  
"What?" She says.  
"You know what."  
"Do I?" Emma charges forward and pushes me onto the leather couch in the living room, leaving love bites on my neck. I can't even think the word anymore. Love. Love. It just didn't sound right before, but now it does. As Emma kisses my neck I muster all the courage humanly possible and say,  
"I think I love you." Emma stops kissing me and looks at me teary eyed.  
"We shouldn't do this..." She says. And just like that she prances up the stairs and is gone.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hook For You

**Chapter 4: One Hook For You**

**Emma's POV**

For the next few days, I avoided her. Staying silent all day wasn't exactly what I wanted, but as soon as she left for work I blasted the music loud and ate until my stomach hurt. Now, I'm sitting on the couch watching a Pay-Per-View while Regina researched healthy pregnancy diets.  
"It says not to eat soft cheeses. They have too much.. what does that say? List-Listeria?" Regina rages on, "Do you eat that stuff?" I zone her out and focus on the movie I'm watching. _Anna Karenina_. I focus on Keira Knightley, who hasn't aged a day since Titanic.  
"Emma?!" Regina yells.  
"No. I don't eat that shit," I say snottily. I do hate my attitude when I'm like this, I really do. But I'm stubborn, so I stick with it. I can hear Regina try to speak, but her voice cracks on the first syllable and she puts her head down.  
"Regina?" I say.  
"Yeah?" She looks up at me with a stone glare. This isn't all true, but it isn't not true either.  
"I think I love you too." I should figure out my feelings. Right now I feel like someone stuck a hot iron down my throat, but at the same time it feels like I've just gotten a drink of water after a long day in the desert. Regina's eyes water and she says,  
"Don't toy with my emotions. Please." I stand up and shed the blanket I am wearing.  
"I'm not. I really... I really do." I say. And for the first time, I think it may be true. Regina's eyes water and I envelope her in a large, warm hug. Our hands intertwine and I look straight into her big, brown eyes.  
"Who is Daniel?" I say quietly. Regina looks up at me with shocked eyes and tries to speak. But she can't. "Mary Marg-I mean my mom said something about him. How you loved him." Reginaa has tears falling down her face now. Like a river that just broke through a dam. I just stand there silently, waiting for an answer. She finally opens her mouth and mumbles,  
"I was young. My mother killed him. Your mom told her though... It was her fault. That's why I hate her. But I can't hate her too much because I love someone else now... and they happen to be her daughter..." I wipe the tears from her face and kiss her gently. Her lips feel like stone under mine, until finally she kisses me back, and I swear I heard her mumble, 'And I love you more'.

Another day gone by and we've been sitting on the porch drinking lemonade and telling stories. My phone rings twice and I pull it out of my pocket and tap the 'answer' button.  
"Where the hell are you?" A rough voice says that I couldn't mistake anywhere. Killian.  
"I'm in Africa. Didn't Snow tell you?"  
"Well actually, I decided to look up the little camp thingy you were attending and there's no such thing. Where the fuck are you?" He says. I imagine if I was sitting next to him, he'd be kissing me roughly, his breath smelling of gin and tonic, as I sit there, wishing for a real life.  
"I'm pregnant." I blurt out. Regina looks at me and slowly widens her eyes for effect and I shrug.  
"You're what?! Is it mine? Are you getting an abortion? How long? Is it a boy or a girl? Do you want me to marry you?!" The flood of questions that comes out of Killian's mouth is overwhelming and I sigh into the phone causing a muffled noise from the reciever.  
"No. But it's yours. And I'm keeping it." I can practically hear his heart dropping to his stomach when i say keeping it. But I ignore it and say,  
"I don't want you to be in it's life." I can practically hear him smirk.  
"It'll be a bit harder for you to get rid of me than that, Swan." Then he hangs up, leaving me worried.  
Who the hell was that?" Regina asks with curious eyes. In one quick breath I say,  
"Killian."  
"Who?" She asks. Of course she doesn't know his real name. In another gasp of breath I finally get the courage again.  
"It was Hook."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stop in the Name of Love

Regina's POV

Yesterday's shock of Hook calling has Emma on her last nerve. All day she's been skittering around and cooking food she doesn't eat or cleaning the same spot over and over. After all, he probably will come for the baby. Hook doesn't like being disincluded. And his favorite thing to do is be stubborn.  
"Emma, stop that," I say gently. She persists at scrubbing the walls with Fantastik disinfectant. "Emma, stop!" I say more harshly. She slowly pulls the washcloth away from the wall and steps down from her position on the stepstool.  
"What do you want?" She says sadly. Her eyes wander to the floor and stay there, giving me the urge to kiss her until her lips are numb.  
"Well, let's think of some names," I say, blurting out the first thing that comes to my mind. Emma's face lights up a little as I say this, and she nods.  
"Okay." She says.  
"Get a piece of paper and a pen. I'll get my computer," I say. Emma prances over to my study where she opens a drawer and pulls out a memo book and my calligraphy pen. I pull my laptop out of it's case and open it. As Emma sits down, I open Google and type in 'cute baby names'. I scroll through as Emma leans over my shoulder holding the pen ready. I read the screen out loud,  
"Boys:  
Jason, James, Andrew, Caleb, Jace, Alex, Asher, Andre, Stefen, Joel, Daniel," I say slowly. Emma writes down two of the names: Caleb and... Daniel. I start reading again,  
"Continuing Boys:  
Colin, Evan, Alexander, Luc, Steven." I look at Emma's page and she's still only written those two.  
"Girls:  
Hanna, Kassie, Ayla, Gelisse, Mary, Celia, Charlize, Lena, Bella, Wendy, Margene, Zooey, Savannah, Lauryn, Shaylene, Katherine, Anabelle, Alyson, Darcy. I like Darcy. Write that one down." I say. Emma scribbles Ayla, Charlize, Gelisse, Mary, Margene, Darcy, and Zooey down. I smile at the names. I hope it's a girl.  
"Do you think it's a girl?" She says.  
"Yeah." I respond. Our hands entwine and we sit back, enjoying the moment. And then there's a knock at the door. I walk over and open it, but just then, when I see who it is, the whole world seems to shatter around me.  
"Why hello, Killian," I say snootily. He smirks and steps in obviously looking for Emma.  
"I want that baby. And im gonna find Emma." He says and starts tearing my house apart. The worst part of it all is that I just sit and watch him do it.


	6. Chapter 6: Gladiators

**Chapter 6: Gladiators**

**Emma's POV**

By the time Hook finds me hiding in the pantry, I've already been clutching my stomach crying for three minutes. I look up at him and still manage to find him beautiful even before what he's about to do to me. To my BABY! My sobs increase in volume and I start whispering,  
"You can't have it. You can't have it." over and over again. Hook just watches me with a concerned expression and then raises an arm. OH GOD HE'S GONNA HIT ME! Instead of bringing his arm back down on my head, he takes a bag of chips and walks into the living room, plopping onto the couch with a thud. He picks up the remote and turns the TV on and flips the channels until he finds MTV.  
"Oh the joy of watching dumbass mundanes fight at a bar while their hair has a bump that reaches to the sky," Hook says, turning to face me. His face falls when he sees my frightened expression. "I'm not gonna hurt you Emma. I just came for a little family reunion." He points to my stomach with a smirk.  
"You're not my family Killian," I manage to squeak out before gasping for air again, "and I will never love you. And neither will this baby."  
"I didn't want to have to say this, because it's kind of embarrassing for a pirate to say but Emma, I just want to be a part of your AND that baby's life!"  
"Well you AREN'T GOING TO BE!" Regina's voice screeches. As soon as her voice registers in my ears, I see a flash of purple smoke surrounding Hook. "I'm her family now." My cheeks redden at the thought of that. At the thought of us raising my baby together, holding it's hand on the first day of school, crying at their wedding. And yet, I can see it all. Hook laughs while being overpowered by the purple smoke and says,  
"Dyke." This causes me to pounce out of my fetal position in the closet and attack him. I slap him hard across the face.  
"Don't you call her that! I bet you would proudly fuck any guy if you were offered the chance!" Regina's purple smoke has stopped and she is sitting on the floor crying. Hook stands up and leaves slowly, smirking the whole way out the door. I kneel by Regina on the floor tending to her furthermore broken heart.  
"I love you...Don't ever doubt it. And it's funny that I'm about to say this but...I will always find you," I whisper into her ear. Regina blushes at the statement and looks up at me with her big, brown eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." I say. Regina leans into my chest and laughs.  
"How's Neal?" She says mockingly with a wink. I laugh and pull her closer to me, making there only an inch between our lips.  
""I prefer to call him Baelfire." And then Regina closes the space between us, our bodies melting together into one being. And it feels like the first time I've ever felt Regina's lips on mine because only now, I can feel the sparks.

In the morning I wake up next to Regina in her large master bedroom with a light blue theme. Huh. I thought it'd be red or something. The memories of last night suddenly come pouring back to my mind. Regina's soft skin. Her lips on mine. Regina dragging me up the stairs into her room. Throwing her on the bed. Skin. More skin. I put my hands under the sheets and feel my belly, which seems to be bigger than it was yesterday. And now, all I have is hope. In one motion, I move my hands from my stomach and find Regina's hands and entwine them. Regina slowly opens her eyes and says,  
"You never answered my question."  
"Which question?"  
"The one where I asked you how Neal was."  
"Oh I imagine he's having lots of fun with that fiancee he abandoned for me...And you should call him Baelfire. Neal isn't his name."  
"Agreed," Regina says smiling smally.


	7. Chapter 7: An Apple A Day

**Sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been crazy busy with writing papers for school and stuff. Hope you like this chapter! SwanQueen has to happen so remember to keep tagging #SwanQueenNation on your Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram statuses! Kisses! -nicky**

Chapter 7:

Regina's POV

****Another few weeks go by and I find Emma falling back into her usual schedule of eating take-out chinese food and watching pay-per-view movies. I look over the top of my magazine at the blonde girl on my couch scarfing down chow mein and smile. She looks up and says with a full mouth, "You want some?" A noodle comes out of her mouth and I laugh at how babyish she looks.

"No thanks. I'm on a diet, duh," I say with a wink. Emma rolls her eyes and digs back into the chow mein. I glance up at the TV which has some dumb action movie on it. Our life is a better action movie than that shit. The Sunday paper sits eagerly on the breakfast bar, waiting for me to sharpen my #2 pencils and attempt to decode one of their impossible crosswords. But I'm not letting Emma sit around all day.

"We should see a movie!" Emma says before chomping down on some Sesame Chicken not so mannerfully.

"Um okay. I hope you know that the movies here are full of people we know and we are also only showing almost 30 year old movies."

"We can go somewhere else, right?" Emma says pouting. I can't say no to her pouty mouth full of half chewed chinese take-out.

"I think there's a town a few miles southwest called Brownstein. There's a sign across the Storybrooke border. But I can't go out of Storybrooke, so we're out of luck..." I conclude and pick up an unsharpened pencil, making it's tip grow sharp with the flick of my wrist. I open our paper, "The Mirror" to the Comics page and attempt the #1 across word... 4 letter word meaning 'bucket of bolts'. There isn't any fucking word to describe that! You just say bucket of bolts. I glare at the page as the words fill themselves in. The word was heap. I thought a heap was a large pile of horse shit. Well, I was wrong, I suppose.

"Regina," Emma's voice breaks through my pointless thought bubble.

"What, honey?"

"What do you think Hook is doing about the baby?"A tear slips down Emma's face and I walk over to Emma cupping her face in my hands.

"Nothing if I can stop it from happening. And I will." I say. Nothing at this point can really comfort Emma by now. Around this time every night she'll do this and cry and fall asleep while crying. But all I hear her say every time is, "Don't hurt us. You can't do this." But this time I hold Emma and she doesn't fall asleep. Instead she starts humming a song I've never heard. Yet again, I haven't heard many new songs because of the time-freeze thing. Eventually, I drift off with the song still in my mind.

_Cool air engulfs me as I step out of Storybrooke's one hospital carrying a baby boy. He sniffles as we walk out into the sunlight and start across the parking lot. "Adam is the perfect name!" I hear Emma trill. I nod and stare down at the little boy. He looks nothing like Emma and has all of Hook's facial features. I touch the baby's hand frowning slightly and realize there is no hand there. It is a hook._

I wake up covered in a thin layer of sweat. The last time I felt this way was when Emma first came to town. I thought she was taking Henry away from me, but she was really just introducing me to the real Henry and providing me with a love stronger than even...Daniel's. I turn over and look for Emma on the couch. But all there is is a pile of blankets. I look around the house in panic and find Mary Margaret sitting on my bed holding Emma's hand. Emma looks beaten down and tired but Mary Margaret just looks shocked.

"So you're telling me that a few months after I realized that you are my daughter, you decide to start dating my arch-nemesis?"

"Um yeah, but she's changed!" Emma says in a pleading voice. Mary Margaret looks up and notices me standing in the doorway.

"Regina! I didn't see you there..." She says, covering for herself. "We need to have a mature discussion."

"Hell yes we do," I say and lead her downstairs to the couch. She sits down and smooths out her sundress as I scurry over to the kitchen to grab an apple. I walk back into the living room and toss the apple at her. She laughs and takes a bite out of it. But this time she doesn't fall onto the floor.

"We may have a peace treaty," Mary Margaret says smiling.

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated! I was getting distracted! Remember to followmy tumblr: its-ouat-bitches and IG: im_in_henrys_book! And R&R! Kisses! ~Nicole**

**Chapter 8**

**Emma's POV**

I stare at my mother sitting on Regina's oversized black leather couch smoothing out her sundress. She looks so settled and poised. In such a tense situation. That's what I've always loved about Mary Margaret. You could tell her that I was going to live on the moon and she wouldn't freak out. Inside, she would. But on the outside she'd be all support.

"So..er whatcha doing at Regina's?" She asks as Regina scurries off to answer a phone call. I look up at her, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm not a lesbian but I'm in love with her. She takes me out to do things. To get away. She's the only one who can."

"It's okay. You're fine, it's fine," She coos. But i know that inside she's freaking out trying to deal with it. She was never one of those religious people, she was a follower of a philosophy. Her own. Regina walks back into the room and sets down the phone.

"Sorry it was Sidney," she says quietly.

"It's fine. We're just chilling here," I say. Regina smiles and me then tensely looks at Mary Margaret. A shadow crosses her face.

"Now Snow, sweet, sweet Snow. I'll tell you all the details." So for the next two episodes of Days of Our Lives, I sit watching Regina and Mary Margaret talk and ask questions and nervously glance over at me. Finally Mary Margaret says,

"I won't tell your father until it's born. I'll let you do it. But Henry, he's free game for you." I nod and she picks up her tiny purse and shuffles out of the door. After the door closes, Regina and I hear a few stomps and a heated grunt, then footsteps.

"SHE IS PISSED!" Regina says loudly. She flashes one of her white-tooth smiles and we both crack up laughing. After a dramatic scream from Days of Our Lives sounds out of the TV we shut up and sit down on the couch.

"I need to go to the doctor's again. The bump is getting bigger."

"You'll be fine. For now, stay with me." I was about to stop her from the kiss but when her lips came in contact with mine, I melted. It was like all the tension just left my body. After a heated makeout session, Regina pulled away and said,

"we're telling henry tomorrow."** And that sensation was gone. Long gone. **


	9. Chapter 9: Lucky Charms and Other Mush

{Thank you guys all sooo much for reading! I am sorry I didnt update for a long time, but this chapter isn't as short as the others have been. I will try to update once every 2-3 days. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo ~Nicole aka Hey-It's-Snowing}

SQ CHAP 9

Emma's POV

That night I couldn't sleep. Let alone even think about anything but telling Henry tomorrow. What if he's terrified? He's only now come to terms with Regina as his loving mother. And now he has to accept this. I feel Regina tossing around beside me, restless too.

"Why do we have to tell him?!" I ask. Regina looks up expectantly.

"Because he's our son. He needs to know," she says. OUR son. A few months ago it was terrible enough that I was his mother even existing near him and now he's my son. Well then, Regina. Thanks for the approval.

Regina's POV

After a restless night of shifting around on this uncomfortable mattress, I finally begin to see the sun coming up through the window. I look at the clock-4:48. Aw hell. Getting up beats laying here! Emma finally fell asleep so I creep out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen, I put a little cup into the Keurig machine that Emma so generously bought for me and lean on the counter. It's been forever since I've let loose and had fun. Why not eat some Lucky Charms? That's a start! I pour a bowl of the cereal and fill it with my favourite 2% milk and dig in. I'll probably get fat but it tastes delicious. I can see why all the little ones beg for it. After about 30 minutes, Emma comes down the stairs wiping sleep out of her eyes and groaning.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's wake the hell up o-clock!" I say a little too loud to make her jolt. A smile crosses her face.

"I hate you," she says smiling.

"I know," I say the same kitten grin crossing my face. Emma rolls her eyes and walks over to the pantry, browsing through our limited cereal collection. She picks out a box of Two Scoop Raisin Bran and clumsily pours it into a bowl, pieces of the unappetizing "bran" spilling out onto the floor. I laugh and squat onto the floor to pick them up.

"We should do something fun. You don't really get to being The Evil Queen and the mayor," Emma states coolly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Like what? You aren't going to take me to a strip club-are you? Cause remember I'm NOT a lesbian!"

"Well neither am I and no. Nothing like that," she says, a suspicious, giddy look crossing her face. As she munches on her bowl of mush cereal, I start to worry.

"Henry will be here in 10 hours. So, would you like to wing it or write it down?" I ask Emma. She tenses and puts down her spoon.

"Just leave it be, Regina. I'm going to wing it," she says and walks away shouting something along the lines of "I LOST MY APPETITE!"

I stare at her bowl of unedible mush and dump it out. My mind has gone whack from tension. Why did I tell Henry to come over today?! The doorbell rings. I scurry to the door, stopping by a mirror to make sure my hair looks fine, then open it. Henry stands outside the door grinning.

"Hi mom! I figured when you asked me to come over, it was urgent, so I came right after I woke up!" he says. My jaw goes slack.

"Uh...one sec Henry, sweetie," I say and run up the stairs but stop halfway when I see Henrys face. He looks...confused. "EMMA, HENRY'S HERE!" I shout, imagining the look on Emma's face when she comes down the stairs.

"What? Mom, why's Emma here? What's going on?" Henry asks frantically. After several more questions, Emma emerges and joins us.

"Lets all sit down and talk," Emma says. She was most obviously practicing upstairs when Henry came to the door. She leads us into the formal living room and we all sit down.

"Mom, you look kinda fat.." Henry points out, glaring at Emma. Emma smiles a bit and lets out a nervous laugh. I decide, if we're going to get anywhere with this conversation, I'll have to make the first move.

"Honey, your mother has been staying with me. She needed a favor. I'll let Emma tell you why.," I say, expecting Emma to unleash her wrath on me. Instead she keeps up the nervous thing and says,

"Henry, I'm pregnant, and I didnt want to tell people until I knew what I want to do. And I'm going to keep it, WE are going to keep it." She grabs my hand confidently. Henry's face lights up but then falls back down at the WE part.

"What do you mean by..we?" Henry asks, his upper lip quivering. I look at Emma, who looks at me with tension.

"Henry, Emma and I are in love..." I say, waiting for Henry to understand everything and then give us a hug and say its ok. But he didnt. Instead, he started asking questions.

"Who's the dad?" Henry asks, his voice thick with emerging tears.

"Um, Hook?" Emma says, making the statement sound more like a question, "But Henry its alright. He isn't around. And now Regina and our whole family can learn to get along. Our love might've saved our families!"

"All your stupid "love" did was make me hate BOTH OF YOU!" He screams and I can feel my heart drop to my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10: Tie-Ups

**I have decided to incorporate music into your reading experience. I will tell you which song to play and when! Read on for the excitement! Xx ~Nicole**

**Swan Queen Chapter 10: Tie-Ups**

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

**Emma's POV**

Regina flips her shit then and there.

"HENRY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I can see a little bit of evil queen peeking out right now. She's been screeching at him for five minutes ever since he dropped her antique Chinese vase. Henry recoils in shock at her words. Regina has only ever tried to win over his heart, but never succeeded. Henry quickly ducks out of her wrath and tries running but I catch him.

"Henry, we need to talk," I say firmly into his ear, gritting my teeth. He made his way out to the front porch by the time I caught hold of him and now, we were making a scene in front of all these people. And they could clearly see me. Home. In Storybrooke. Not in Africa or whatever on a trip. Henry turned around and said,

"Why? You've already told me enough. I thought you were in love with my dad. You even said it!"

"It was just in that moment, ok? I do not love Neal. HENRY LISTEN. I will send you back to David's house if you keep this up." Regina just kind of looks on in shock at all the people slowly and quietly gathering around the street to watch us. I see Granny lift her glasses on her nose and squint to see us better. I roll my eyes and say, "Go back to Mary Margaret and David's. You've created a scene." I watch as he quickly scurries away, tears streaming down his face. I move my hand to my swollen belly and sigh. Why is life so hard? I motion towards the door and Regina steps inside, with me following close behind.

"We should've never told him," she says, inhaling a deep breath. I look at her, not wanted to tell her that we shouldn't have. Because we shouldn't have. We should have eased him into it, and now he might be gone. I just met him over a year ago, and now I'm dead to him all over again. It's time to cheer Regina up.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

(Play song **"Clarity" by Zedd feat. Foxes**)

I allow Emma to wrap the blindfold around my eyes and tie the knot.

"I can't see anything," I say, alarmed.

"That's the point!" I imagine Emma's expression. She's probably smiling like she's so innocent, but about to do something so... daring.

"Can you just tell me what we're doing?" I ask.

"Not until I spin you around five times!" she says. I quickly feel her pushing me to one side and spinning me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. It stops. Thank God. "We're gonna bake a cake!" Emma continues. I become confused...

"How am I supposed to help you bake a cake without being able to see?" I ask. She ignores my question and I hear her wandering off. I try to steady myself with something, anything, but then the dizziness hits me. I blink hard and feel Emma's hand on my shoulder. She hands me a box of some sort. Probably cake mix. I feel for the top and rip it open.

"There you go! You're already doing good," she says in the same tone she talks to Henry. I roll my eyes with a smile and accept a round-ish feeling thing. An egg, I decide. Emma makes a guttural noise when i accidently squish it in my hands.

"Regina!" she says laughing. She wipes my hands down and then, I think, cleans the floor. I finally steady myself on something. The counter. So we're in the kitchen. All of a sudden, I feel something squishy hit my face and splatter all over me. I rip the blindfold off and glare at Emma who is standing by the fridge, grinning.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" I say. I grab a handful of batter and eggs that is half-mixed and throw it at an unsuspecting Emma. She shrieks and grabs an egg from the carton. We toss cake ingredients at each other until we're covered in cake mix, water, flour, and eggs. I step towards Emma laughing, and lean towards her face. Our lips meet and there's the fire again. Just like every time.

"You taste good," she says, giggling at her corny joke. She licks a bit of the batter around my mouth and winks. I lean into her against the counter and grab her face in my hands. She hoists herself up onto the counter and starts kissing me wildly. There have been so many times we've kissed, but never anything like this. This is, well, stronger. I've never felt this way. Not even with Daniel.

"I love you. So much, Em," I say against her lips. She smiles and grabs the bowl beside her, smearing batter on my face. We start slapping batter onto each other, kissing each other in between handfuls. Until we hear a gasp coming from the doorway. Henry.

"I came back to get my backpack. I left it here. I'll leave now," he says. All of a sudden, David and Mary Margaret emerge from behind him. David's expression has an almost evil look to it.

"However you're taking control of my daughter, I want you to stop doing it now," he says boldly.

"Davi-" Mary Margaret starts.

"David, she's not controlling me!" Emma says to her father.

"It's true," Mary Margaret says, "I've spoke to them. They're in love." A sparkle forms in her eye. David sees it and his face softens. He whispers something to Henry and they storm out of the house. Mary Margaret smiles softly at us and nervously glances at our position against each other. I slowly slide away from Emma and Mary Margaret turns to leave. Before she does, she slowly pivots toward us on her heel.

"What's it name going to be? The baby's I mean?" she asks.

"If it's a girl, Mary, Peyton, Bella, or Brooke. If it's a boy, then, Nathan or Xander," Emma says. Mary Margaret smiles and says,

"Those are all very beautiful names." And then she turns again and walks out the door. I smile at Emma half-heartedly and say,

"I like the names we chose. Now where were we?"

**Hope you liked it! Remember to rate and review! Thank you all for reading! Xx ~Nicole**

**P.S. If you have an instagram, follow me im_in_henrys_book!**


End file.
